


Charity

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Kindness, Omorashi, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute animals have to do certain things that aren't that cute. Especially when they've been inside for hours.</p><p>(Set in Yulia city, post Azeriuth. Vague spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Charity, Tear and Mieu, "warmth".

As soon as Tear opened the door, Mieu darted to the far side of the room, facing her with its tail quivering.

"Mieu? What's the matter?"

Tear crossed the room in five steps. Luke was fine. Luke was still unconscious. He made no movement when Tear pressed her fingers against the artery to check his pulse, or when her fingers lingered for just a moment under the curve of his jaw.

Mieu floated side to side in a tight pattern, darting forward and back with twitches of its little feet. Fidgeting.

"When did you last go out?" Tear asked.

"I need to stay with Master," Mieu said, pivoting in space. It spun facing Tear, and around again. "Until he wakes up."

"Come for a walk, Mieu."

Mieu shot towards Tear's upraised hands, but stopped just short. "But Master--"

Tear grabbed Mieu out of the air, pulling the small animal in against her chest.

Mieu squeaked her name, squirming, little feet kicking-- and then as suddenly it stopped, and soon, wet warmth began to soak through Tear's jacket.

Mieu's big eyes looked up at her from under its now drooping ears.

"It's ok," Tear said. Her jacket was washable. So cute.


End file.
